One shot
by Fischouz
Summary: One shot Raph/Human


One Shot

Ils vivaient dans l'ombre, loin des regards, loin du reste du monde. Sous terre depuis des années, nul ne connaissait leur existence. Et pourtant, ils avaient sauvé l'humanité. Leur apparence peu commune ne leur permettait pas de passer inaperçus, et ce fut un jour -ou plutôt une nuit- comme les autres qu'ils traversèrent la foule à découvert, sans s'inquiéter, pour la toute première fois. Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'ils combattaient une puissance extraterrestre, sans que quiconque ne s'en apercoive. Elle avait fait des ravages pourtant, avait plus d'une fois menacé la vie humaine, avait plus d'une fois failli l'anéantir ; mais toujours, toujours au bon moment, au bon endroit, ils étaient intervenus. Cette fois, l'ennemi était détecté sur un bateau, un simple bateau de croisière loué une nuit pour un bal costumé. Voilà pourquoi ils ne s'inquiétaient pas ; voilà pourquoi ils sortaient simplement, rejoignant la soirée, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ignoraient le plan des krangs, mais savaient que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Dès leur arrivée, ils se séparèrent, commençant les recherches.

Le karma ambitieux de la sortie prenait rapidement le dessus. Mikey avait sympatisé avec le barman, et se bourrait littéralement la gueule ; Don analysait l'ordinateur de bord, qui, étrangement, n'avait pas été piraté ; Léo longeait les murs et tombait sur des hommes louches ; Raph râlait, parce qu'il attendait l'action. Il ne se passait rien, si ce n'est ce qu'il voyait du haut du pont. Les gens dansaient, flirtaient, s'amusaient, buvaient, tout ce qu'il trouvait on ne peut plus ennuyeux. Il soupirait. Et grognait.

« Argh, les humains sont vraiment relous parfois. C'est trop demandé, un peu d'action !? » braillait-il.

« Inutile de résister, tu vas faire ce que je te dis et sans faire d'histoire ! » résonnait une voix au même moment, un peu plus loin derrière lui.

La faisant réagir, il se retourna, et aperçut trois hommes, aux airs menaçants, entourant une jeune femme qui ne dégageait aucune émotion. Eh bien, je n'en demandais pas tant. Pensait-il, constatant une once d'action, comme il venait si bien de le demander.

Plissant son regard, il sursauta auprès d'eux, déployant ses armes. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui, et se mirent à rire, se moquant de son déguisement. Piqué au vif, il leur ordonna de laisser la fille tranquille, qu'il leur trouera la peau s'ils ne s'éxécutent pas. Eux, ils riaient toujours, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Il est vrai que Raph était grand et fort, mais les muscles de ses adversaires déchiraient presque leur survêtement.

« C'est quoi ton problème, gars ? Dit l'un d'entre eux. Tu veux jouer les héros ? T'es au courant que j'vais t'faire avaler tes couverts à salade avec un seul doigt ? Personne n'a jamais osé nous défier, et c'est certainement pas un minus comme toi qui va changer notre réputation !

\- Des couverts à salade !? J'vais te refaire ta sale gueule, mec ! Ca pourra pas être pire de toute façon ! Vous jouez les durs mais vous êtes à trois sur une pauvre fille sans défense, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi minable ! »

La fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Un des hommes s'était positionné derrière elle, et lui avait placé un couteau sous la gorge. Elle avait l'air si innocente, cachée sous une longue robe rose pâle de princesse, dont les paillettes éclairaient presque le ponton. Ses grands yeux marrons clairs ne fronçaient pas, et sa bouche pulpeuse et décorée d'un léger maquillage ne tremblait pas. Sa coiffure se contentait de confirmer l'habillement : de longs, très longs cheveux bruns et ondulés dans une masse épaisse attachés comme une souveraine. Elle était magnifique. Et sûrement pétrifiée.

« Une pauvre fille sans défense, a-t-il dit ! se moquait l'agresseur. Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, gamin. Tu vas maintenant pouvoir le regretter. »

Il claqua des doigts, et les deux autres se jetèrent sur Raphaël. Leurs veines s'échappaient de leurs membres quand ils serraient les poings, et leurs yeux devinrent noirs, brûlants. Ils hurlaient à la haine, et s'apprêtaient à neutraliser le mutant, quand en un seul coup, il les renvoya là d'où ils venaient. Le troisième écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant certainement à avoir affaire à un minot, il fut très surprit de constater l'art de son ennemi. Il se joignit à la bataille, et à trois contre un, ce n'était pas équilibré. Raph n'avait pas mis plus d'une minute à leur régler leur compte, mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux, à terre, rampa jusqu'à son arme, l'empoigna et visa sa tête, il avait le dos tourné. Un coup de feu retentit, et du sang éclaboussait. La jeune femme venait de le projeter avec une de ses prises, ce qui l'avait fait tirer dans les couilles de son allié. Il hurla comme une fillette, suivi dans la chanson par son camarade castré, laissant le dernier en panique. Elle se releva, agrippa légèrement les tissus de sa robe, et s'avança fermement vers ce dernier, ne disant toujours rien. C'était comme si elle l'avait fusillé proprement du regard, puisqu'il se mit à fuir, en courant, abandonnant les deux autres, qui ne mirent tout de même que quelques secondes à le rejoindre, même si l'un galopait comme un estropié.

Elle retira brutalement le saï planté dans le mur, le fit tournoyer à une seule main et le lança en direction du mutant. La visée était parfaite, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir sa paume pour que le côté manche lui revienne entre les doigts.

« Merci. Mais je me débrouillais parfaitement bien. Lui dit-elle robustement.

Il soupira.

\- C'est ça, tu ne fais pas la même tête maintenant que tout à l'heure.

\- Arrêtez de croire qu'une fille ne sait forcément pas se défendre. J'étais pas là à pleurnicher comme une nunuche et à crier au secours. J'te dis que je me débrouillais.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras ! La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à si bien te débrouiller toute seule !

\- Ecoute, gamin. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, tu as un joli costume mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu as vu des choses que tu n'étais pas censé voir, et concrètement tu es dangereusement armé. Dis moi la vérité, tu n'es pas venu ici pour danser, n'est-ce pas ? Souriait-elle sarcastiquement, le regard noir figé au visage.

Il se mit à rire.

\- J'te trouve bien sûre de toi princesse. Considérons que je t'ai sauvé la vie, que tu as sauvé la mienne. On est quite. J'ai autre chose à faire maintenant. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand elle se mit en travers de son chemin. Perdant patience, il dégaina ses armes, la prévenant qu'il n'aurait pas de pitié même si ce n'était qu'une fille. Sans raison apparente, une rivalité naissait entre les deux égos. Raphaël sentait son sang bouillir face à la jeune fille, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'envie de la tabasser lui était immense.

C'est ce moment là qu'avait choisi une explosion à l'autre bout du navire. Léo était en plein combat, Don en court-circuit, et Mikey saoul. Les krangs mettaient en place un moyen de contaminer l'eau d'un produit qui muterait toute la ville, puis petit à petit, tout le pays. Mais Don avait fait sauter le filtreur, et Léo s'acharnait sur les soldats. Les invités étaient en panique, ils courraient dans tous les sens, dans tous les coins, et ne se reconnaissaient plus entre eux. Certains appelaient à l'aide, d'autres se cachaient, d'autres s'allongeaient, d'autres jouaient les héros sans succès, d'autres les faux courageux. Raph se précipita en direction du choc, suivi de peu d'une jeune princesse qui lui ordonnait de rester éloigné de tout ça.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle !? gueula-t-il dans sa course. Reste en dehors de ça ! Ecarte toi ça peut devenir dangereux pour ta robe !

\- Je suis ici en tant qu'agent de sécurité, tu ne feras que de me gêner dans mon travail, stoppe toi tout de suite où j'vais te- »

Ils arrivèrent en même temps dans les flammes, se bousculant brutalement. Les krangs semaient la pagaille, tirant leurs lasers dans la foule et capturant les invités. Les quatre frères étaient désormais sur les lieux et prirent part au combat, la jeune femme fit de même, et un autre homme sortit de nul part, démesuré et costaud, se mit également au travail. Quand la bataille arriva à son paroxysme, la princesse échappa de peu à une lame qui comptait lui traverser le front, déviée par un saï. Elle grommela, et dans sa râlerie, n'arrivant pas à atteindre l'arme cachée sous ses vêtements, elle arracha sa robe, déchira ses gants longs et se décoiffa.

« Putain, comment elles font toutes ces pimbêches pour porter ça toute la journée !? »

L'ange laissa place au démon. Ses bras n'avaient rien de gracieux, bourrés de cicatrices, de plaies ouvertes, de sang séché, ornés d'une peau dure et froide, l'un tatoué jusqu'à l'os. Son débardeur simple moulait tous les muscles de son ventre et de son dos, et laissait ses épaules bombées respirer le gaz des fumées toxiques. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages, mais toujours aussi beaux ; tout comme son visage, qui désormais effacerait celui d'une reine, dont la beauté casserait tous les miroirs, dont le charme raye l'aplomb du reste.

Elle attira violemment l'ennemi vers un point ciblé, et les décapita les uns après les autres. Des renforts arrivant, les combattants furent séparés. Léo et Don se retrouvaient sur les ponts supérieurs, ne cessant leur combat, réfléchissant à un plan d'anéantissement d'ampleur massive ; Mikey se retrouvait dans un couloir avec le dernier homme arrivé. Il n'inspirait pas confiance, de sa hauteur phénomale et ses lunettes de soleil, mais la tortue n'eut pas le choix que de lui faire confiance, et coopérer avec lui pour annihiler les krangs ; Raph et la fille se retrouvèrent également dans un couloir, à courir comme des idiots s'engueulaient-ils, par la faute de l'autre évidemment, poursuivis par une armée colossale de robots. Arrivant près d'une porte, elle lui dit de la laisser faire, ce qu'il refusa, mais dans la course, elle shoota le mutant, ce qui le fit reculer, arracha le bras d'un krang, claqua la porte et la bloqua à l'aide du membre. Ils étaient tous de l'autre côté, essayant de la défoncer, sans succès.

« Toi, t'es complètement barrée comme nana.

\- Merci. » lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et dans les bruits des alarmes, des hurlements, des enfonçages de porte ; dans l'odeur toxique des fumées noires, dans les lumières roses des lasers et les filets noirs de sang, ils s'embrassèrent.

Même eux n'avaient pas compris ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils détournaient le regard comme deux naïfs, ne trompant pas leur égo, et fronçaient les sourcils. Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau, les yeux fâchés. Au même moment. En même temps. Ils avaient les poings serrés, et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient face au vacarme qui les ourlait. Mais ils se mirent à rire et à soupirer, s'insultant au passage. Elle s'approcha de lui, empoigna son visage entre ses mains, le regarda une seconde, et laissa les deux faces se joindre lentement, les yeux se fermant petit à petit.

Le plafond s'écroula quand il ne restait que sept millimètres. Léo se battait toujours face aux krangs, et semblait être pris dans une ambuscade.

« Léo !?

\- Raph !? En train, en train de flirter !? » s'écria-t-il, les bras gainés qui retenaient les coups de l'ennemi.

Les renforts détruisirent le reste du mur et Léo disparut à nouveau dans son combat. Le cratère avait libéré la porte barricadée, et laissait pénétrer les précédents poursuivants. C'était reparti pour une course, dans laquelle les deux complices firent sauter la moitié du ponton, aussi doux et affinés puissent-ils l'être.

Quand le calme revint enfin, que les invités se remirent à danser, soulagés de leurs émotions, quand le reste de la bande fêtait leur victoire et faisait connaissance avec le géant Mammouth, deux autres s'accoudaient au bastingage du pont supérieur.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Sarah.

\- Au fait, ce n'est pas un déguisement.

\- J'avais compris, tu sais, en t'embrassant.

Il souriait en coin, les yeux fermés. Son bandeau voletait dans les airs, il avait l'air apaisé.

\- Je suis militaire, je fais partie de l'armée américaine. J'ai été envoyée en mission ici afin de détourner le plan des krangs, avec mon plus fidèle coéquipier Mammouth. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête et dans mon corps tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas parce que je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai aimé ça.

\- Je suis un mutant, je vis dans l'ombre depuis toutes ces années. Nous pourchassons sans pause les krangs et sommes venus ici ce soir pour détourner leur plan. Ce qu'il se passe avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti de ma vie, alors je ne peux pas te l'expliquer non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai aimé ça.

\- Vous n'apparaitrez pas dans le rapport. Mammouth sait garder un secret, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Continuez de vivre dans l'ombre, en espérant que pour moi ce sera une lumière.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et fixait les vagues. Il mit du temps à répondre, mais le fit en la regardant sincèrement.

\- Nous nous reverrons, sois en sûre. »

Des années plus tard, au fond des égoûts.

« C'est Mammouth qui fait le petit dej' ce matin, ça changera des pizzas au cappuccino de Mikey !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne les aimais pas, Sarah.

\- Tu sais Raph, tu devrais arrêter de jouer les durs, je ressens tes maux me trancher le corps.

\- Et ta souffrance me casse les os. »


End file.
